The Path of Fire
by Dragonclaw11
Summary: This is a story about Firestar as a 'paw, and this is set after Fire and Ice. This is a little different than the orginal series, but still has the same idea.
1. Prolouge

**Hello, I'm back with a new story. It is basically about Firestar as a 'paw and is set after Fire and Ice and it is a little different than the books, but otherwise, hope you like it! P.S: There is stuff about my other story Warriors Truth or Dare at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

"Wake up _kittypaw, _you're on the Dawn patrol." Dustpaw hissed, roughly nudging Firepaw with his paw.

Firepaw sighed, his face buried in his nest. Some cats of the clan still hadn't accepted him yet. "I'm coming." Firepaw lifted his head to look at Dustpaw. "Lead the way," Firepaw said, shaking his pelt full of the moss.

Dustpaw glared at him, leading the way out of the den.

When Firepaw walked out of the den, Lionheart saw him and called, "Firepaw! Glad you're here. The dawn patrol was just about to leave."

Firepaw padded over. "Who's in it?" Firepaw asked, stifling a yawn.

"Dustpaw, Darkstripe, Whitestorm, Longtail, and you." Lionheart listed.

Firepaw narrowed his eyes. It was a rather large patrol.

"It's big because neither Riverclan nor Shadowclan have been respecting the border." Lionheart explained upon seeing the confusion on Firepaw's face.

Firepaw nodded.

"And Firepaw, I have also sent out a hunting patrol, if you were wondering why Graypaw's next is empty." Lionheart added, twitching his whiskers.

Firepaw nodded his head again, just remembering he did not see his friend as he got up.

"Come on, kittypaw, the patrol's leaving!" Dustpaw hissed by the tunnel.

Firepaw sighed and padded over.

"Dustpaw!" Lionheart snapped, glaring at him. "Watch it."

Dustpaw nodded his head, but then turned and whispered in Firepaw's ear, "kittypaw."

"Come on, Firepaw," Whitestorm said padding over. "We're leaving."

Firepaw trotted over, and just as the patrol was leaving the camp, Graypaw flew in saying,

"Shadowclan and Riverclan are both attacking! You've got to hurry!"

**Yeah, I know that was kinda boring, but I wanted to post a chapter. And as for my other story Warriors Truth or Dare, Don't expect it to be complete before February, or if it is before Feb., then that will be a miracle. I just wanted to get that out there. And review this story please! Tell me what you think!**

**~Dragonclaw11**


	2. Great News

**Hello, people! I know it has been forever since I updated, but still. Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

"If you want to do the hunting crouch, do this," Tigerclaw smirked as he roughly pushed Ravenpaw to the ground and smirked.

"Oof!" Ravenpaw grunted as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Careful, Tigerclaw," Lionheart warned. "We don't need any more cats hurt. The battle with Riverclan and Shadowclan was enough," Lionheart flicked his tail, turning back to Graypaw.

Tigerclaw nodded, but when Lionheart's back was turned, he started tormenting Ravenpaw all over again.

Firepaw sighed. No matter what anyone said, Tigerclaw was still going to act like himself.

Suddenly, Firepaw's head shot up. He could hear the bushes rustle.

Rustle, rustle. Shake, shake.

Firepaw narrowed his eyes as a cat stepped out. Firepaw quickly put his fur flat after seeing who it was.

"Hello, Firepaw," Whitestorm greeted. "I was just looking for you. Bluestar would like to speak with you."

Firepaw nodded and, with Whitestorm leading the way, trotted back to the Thunderclan camp.

"Thank you Whitestorm," Bluestar dipped her head when they arrived at her den. "Now may I speak to Firepaw?"

Whitestorm dipped his head polity and turning around, left the leader's den.

"Now Firepaw," Bluestar began when Whitestorm was gone, "I suppose you are wondering why you are here?"

"Yes, Bluestar," Firepaw nodded his head. "Did I do anything wrong?"

"Well, for your outstanding courage in chasing away Brokenstar, I wanted to make you a warrior. But-" Bluestar paused, looking at Firepaw.

Firepaw's perked ears dropped when she added that.

"But since your scuffle with Riverclan, I couldn't. It would show a bad example," Bluestar smiled again as she added the next words, "But you also brought Windclan home, needless to say. And you did very well with the battle with Riverclan and Shadowclan," Bluestar spoke calmly, although the mention of the battle made Firepaw bristle. "So I have decided to make you and Graypaw warriors. Remember, he was a part of all this too," Bluestar added, twitching her whiskers.

"Ah, yes Bluestar," Firestar dipped his head. "Thank you. Can I tell Graystripe?"

"Yes. Go on," Bluestar waved her tail, signaling him to leave.

Filling to the brim with excitement, Firepaw exited the leaders den and jumped down from the ledge.

Today was going great.

…So far.

**Yeah, yeah, not a cliffie, not long enough, but I didn't get reviews. Most of the reviews I DID get were telling me to update Truth or Dare, which I did. Hear that? I updated Truth or Dare. I UPDATED TRUTH OR DARE.**

**I UPDATED TRUTH OR DARE!**

**Ahem. Sorry for that. So now that I did, leave reviews for truth or dare in truth or dare, and reviews for this right here, ya? Good. The more reviews I get, the more DETAILED reviews I get, the LONGER reviews I get, the better each chapter is. Ok? Good. I don't mean to be pushy, but I just want to get that point across.**

**Now Review!**


End file.
